edward y bella cullen
by meryealicecullen
Summary: los cullen deciden visitar a los vulturi despues de lo ocurrido, felix ama a bella y hara lo imposible por quitarsela a edward. Jane y Felix se ponen de acuerdo pero todo les saldra mal. Jake & Nessie
1. DECISIONES ¿SI O NO?

**EDWARD Y BELLA CULLEN**

DECISIONES ¿SI O NO?

**Edward pov**

Carlisle seguía insistiendo en que visitáramos a los vulturi. La semana pasada habíamos recibido la invitación, según aro sería un "honor" que fuéramos a visitarlos. Yo seguía pensando en que era mala idea, conociéndolos nos tendrían una trampa. Según Alice, "veía" que no había ningún peligro y que no habría nada de malo.

-no sería mala idea ir, Edward sabes que cualquier cosa lo veré además tengo ganas de ir a Italia, tantos centros comerciales…

-Alice, no dudo de tus "capacidades" pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Y no prefieres ir a parís o a Londres?

Alice me miro con cara de niña malcriada al a cual se le deben de cumplir todos sus caprichos, sabía que no se iba a dar por vencida, pero aun así no quería exponer a nessie.

-bella tu que opinas?- quería saber su opinión, ella sabía que la complacería en todo lo que ella quisiera.

-no lo sé, tampoco me da mucha confianza , aunque hay que admitir que Alice si nos podría avisar. Aunque estar en Italia con Alice es aun más peligroso que estar rodeado de todos los vulturi…

-hay que ir, si se ponen de peleoneros tendremos que actuar en contra de ellos- como siempre emmet no pensaba en nada que no fueran peleas.

No sé en que momento me convencieron que yo acepte y total que al final fuimos a Volterra. Cuando íbamos en el avión tuvimos que fingir estar dormidos, una aeromoza se me acerco, sonrió y me dijo:

-todo está bien?, no se les ofrece nada a su hermana o a usted?- dijo de manera muy provocativa

-en realidad es mi esposa, y no gracias a mi no se me ofrece nada, y a ti amor?

- no muchas gracias- le dijo un poco grosera aunque la señorita no ponía mucha atención "_como diablos es casado, bueno ella es bonita… aunque, el se lo pierde" _ me reí al pensar que en realidad no me perdía de nada pues tenía a bella conmigo y a renesme.


	2. VOLTERRA

VOLTERRA

Cuando llegamos a volterra, fuimos a comprar un auto para no tener que robarlo. Llegando a la casa de los vulturi, nos recibió una humana, y como todos, deseaba ser un vampiro.

**Bella pov**

Vi como una humana nos abría la puerta, recordé la última vez que estuve aquí, me dio un escalofrió.

-mis queridos cullen! Como han estado?- dijo aro muy hipócritamente- veo que han cambiado las cosas, no pudimos saludarnos correctamente y platicar verdad BELLA- remarco mi nombre y solo me voltee hacia otro lado ignorándolo.

-que gusto volver a verte Aro, gracias por su hospitalidad, como dices no pudimos platicar como es debido- dijo Carlisle, como siempre tan amable

Edward me abrazo con renesme en su otro brazo, me imagine que fue porque Félix me estaba mirando, note que me veía desde que llegamos, era algo realmente incomodo.

-al parecer hoy vamos a tener un día lluvioso, perfecto para darles un tour a nuestros invitados, que piensas Carlisle?

- está bien aro podemos ir cuando y a la hora que gustes

-para que esperar, vamos de una vez…- aro paro de hablar, supuse que escucho un pensamiento- oh! Querida jane podrían ser los guías dametri, Félix, alec y por supuesto tú?. Nosotros debemos encargarnos de algo.

Íbamos camino a la salida cuando Félix se me acerco:

-me permites- me dijo ignorando a Edward que seguía abrazándome aun más fuerte y soltaba un pequeño gruñido.

-Te sigo- le dije, aunque creo que debí de haber dicho: "te seguimos"

Cuando casi terminábamos el recorrido Edward fue con esme a darle a renesme. De pronto solo vi como Edward volteo a ver a Félix, este se acerco y lo presentí, quería besarme. Justo en el momento en que se acerco a besarme, me voltee.

Me dio el beso en la mejilla y mire a Edward que estaba muy enojado y miraba con rabia a Félix, después de mirar a Edward voltee a ver a Félix y le di un puñetazo.


	3. BUEN PUÑETAZO

BUEN PUÑETAZO

**Edward pov**

Fui a entregarle a Nessie a esme, pero me quede paralizado cuando en la mente de Alice vi como Félix se acercaba a bella para besarla. "_No podrás detenerme Edward, a menos de que quieras llamar la atención y hay si nos veremos con aro…DISFRUTALO". _No me iba a importar llamar la atención ni mucho menos que aro se metiera en todo esto. Le iba a dar su merecido.

Pero todo sucedió tan rápido, sentía como bella me miro pero yo solo miraba a Félix con rabia, y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme contra Félix, de manera inesperada bella le dio un puñetazo

-que te pasa imbécil?- le dijo, me encantaba cuando se enojaba, y aun mas que fuera contra ese estúpido.

"_algún día"_ pensó Félix lo cual me hizo enfurecer aun mas. Me acerque hacia ellos.

-si la vuelves a tocar no tendré consideración contigo, me oyes idiota. Y no me importaría el escándalo que se armaría- no me había dado cuenta de que toda la gente se había reunido para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-creo que es hora de que volvamos- dijo jasper intentando calmarme

Bese a bella y oí como Félix pensaba "_estúpido Edward, hare que te destruyan te dare en donde más te duele, lo veras y veremos con quien se queda bella" _no hice caso a su amenaza y bese aun mas fuerte a bella, que me respondió el beso con mucha ternura.

Cuando llegamos, aro insistía en que lo tocara, quería saber lo ocurrido y claro le convenía leerme el pensamiento para oírlos todo. Fue Carlisle quien accedió que aro le leyera el se sorprendió de cómo Félix iba a besar a mi bella.

-vaya, lamento lo sucedido-"_hipócrita"_ pensé, el en su interior lo disfruto y claro que a él le convenía que bella se uniera con Félix, claro su don le serviría mucho, pero eso jamás ocurriría, no mientras yo siguiera vivo, si se le puede llamar "vida", junto a bella todo era perfecto, no necesitaba más.

- no te preocupes aro, pero creo que debemos regresar a Forks no crees E…esme?-Carlisle iba a decir EDWARD pero pensó que no sería correcto preguntarme después de lo sucedido.

- por supuesto Carlisle, sobre todo porque necesitamos cazar- le contesto esme.

-oh pero que mal., no hay manera de que se queden un tiempo más?- pregunto aro

"_deben quedarse" _pensó Félix, odiaba como miraba a bella "_no quieres quedarte a ver de lo que soy capaz bella?" _ Lo pensó y después soltó una carcajada y justo en ese momento me avente sobre el . Empecé a golpearlo, no podía soportar que siguiera jugando conmigo ni con bella ¿Qué le pasaba? Bella era mía y eso será para toda la vi.., de repente sentí un dolor incomparable, esta vez más fuerte de lo que ya lo había sentido antes "_eso es, retuércete como el maldito gusano sucio que eres" _jane me estaba torturando.

De pronto no sentí nada, era mi bella que había estirado su escudo hacia mi "_maldita seas bella, que se siente que tu esposita tenga que intervenir por ti? Edward" _

-basta! Será mejor que nos vayamos- exclamo Carlisle

-será una pena pero esperaremos su próxima visita y recuerden, que si quieren unirse al clan solo tienen que decirlo-"_sobre todo bella, Alice y tu Edward" _pensó aro

-muchas gracias aro-"_Edward vámonos ya" _pensó esme


	4. DE REGRESO A FORKS

DE REGRESO A FORKS

**Bella pov**

No podía soportar ver a Edward sufriendo, así que estire mi escudo y solo me concentre en eso, un solo error y Edward volvería a sufrir.

-basta! Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Carlisle

-será una pena pero esperaremos su próxima visita y recuerden, que si quieren unirse al clan solo tienen que decirlo- yo aun seguía con mi escudo, no quería dejar desprotegido a Edward

-muchas gracias aro- dijo esme

Cuando estábamos en jet que compramos para regresar a forks, quise tranquilizar a Edward que estaba muy tenso y lo abrase

-Edward yo.., por favor no te preocupes, yo te amo y eso jamás nadie lo cambiara- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- sabes? Me gustan tus celos, eso quiere decir que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

-Jajá eso siempre bella…

-vaya! Bella que gran golpe wow ja que gran golpe, que nadie se meta con mi cuñis- emmet interrumpió a Edward y comenzamos a reír los tres

- ya sabes, no te metas conmigo, se me defender- y le di un pequeño puñetazo en el estomago.

Cuando llegamos a casa, esme, Carlisle, Alice, y jasper fueron a cazar, nessie le estaba mostrando lo sucedido a Jacob, y rosalie y emmet estaban arriba en un cuarto haciendo no se qué.

Edward y yo estábamos en la sala con la tele encendida. El seguía muy serio conmigo y yo no entendía porque, en primero fue Félix el que intento besarme, no yo a él, segundo, le di un puñetazo defendiéndome! Y en tercero… bueno, no se me ocurre nada pero deben de haber como cien mil razones por las que no debería tener ese comportamiento conmigo así que decidí hacerme la indignada.

-bella, yo…- comenzó a decirme algo pero se detuvo, se acerco a besarme a pesar de que en verdad necesitaba besarlo- bella, perdón, yo…

-Edward, no entiendo porque te comportas así conmigo, yo te amo a ti, y a nadie más, eres el amor de mi vida y eso jamás va a cambiar…- no pude terminar de hablar, el me beso y esta vez no me negué y lo bese.

-Edward!- dijo Alice interrumpiendo nuestro beso.

-Alice ahora no, deja en paz a bella-"_ami?" _pero qué diablos, que pensaba hacerme Alice? Oh oh!

-bella prometiste ir conmigo de compras a Italia- le puse una cara de ¿yo?¿cuándo?- bueno no exactamente pero yo vi como tú, rosalie, esme y yo íbamos a comprar hasta que el estúpido de Félix se le ocurrió besarte y fue cuando esa visión se desvaneció

-no Alice, yo jamás hubiera accedido a ir de compras, y lo sabes- oí como Edward soltaba una risita y me imagine que Alice se estaba imaginando algo…

-bella por favor vamos a Londres!- enarque una ceja- parís?- la fulmine con la mirada- México?- la mire aun más fuerte y puse mis manos en mi cintura.

**Hola espero que les guste mi fanfic y gracias por sus reviews am aun no acaba la historia y en realidad esta cuenta es de una amiga y mia asi que algunos capítulos los escribiré yo y algunos alla aunque claro que les avisaremos. Esta historia aun no acaba aunque ya tenemos el final. Gracias yuuuus biie **


	5. VAMOS DE COMPRAS!

VAMOS DE COMPRAS!

**Edward pov**

Solté una carcajada cuando vi que Alice se imagino secuestrando a bella para llevarla al centro comercial.

-bella por favor vamos a Londres!- bella subió una ceja y yo intentaba no reírme- parís?- Alice no se iba a dar por vencida- México?- bella puso sus manos en su cintura, de repente Alice tuvo una visión, estaban ella, rosalie y Alice en Port Angeles.

-oh! Gracias bella eres genial! Uh!

-que?, yo no voy a ir a México y menos contigo

-No, gracias por ir a Port Angeles , me conformo con eso, cuando vamos? Mañana mismo ok!

Alice fue con rosalie a contarle la "noticia"

-Edward?- me pregunto, yo le acaricie la mejilla y luego la bese

-Alice tuvo una visión donde tú, ella y rosalie iban a Port Angeles, y no fue contra tu voluntad, tú aceptabas sin objeciones.

-sabia que Alice no se daría por vencida y pensé que después podríamos ir tu y yo a algún lugar- la bese de nuevo y no sé cuanto duro el beso, tal vez minutos, segundos, horas… que mas daba, ella me amaba ami y no a Félix, ella era mía y no de él…

La amaba y ella a mí y eso jamás cambiaria pues éramos el uno para el otro, por toda la eternidad.

-Edward, irías conmigo al centro comercial?- me pregunto bella

-mmm con una condición- me miro con curiosidad y yo la bese.

**Alice pov**

-rosalie, rosalie- grite, iba muy emocionada a contarle que al fin bella iba a ir a Port Angeles

No toque la puerta, iba muy emocionada a contarle, y cuando abrí la puerta vi a rosalie y a emmet besándose en la cama.

-oh! Alice que pasa?- me pregunto rosalie algo apenada mientras emmet salía del cuarto abrochándose el pantalón, oí que decía unas maldiciones, me reí

-bella a aceptado ir a Port Angeles de comp…- hasta ahí me quede, de pronto una visión vino a mi…

**Hola soy yo de nuevo jajá cual será la visión de Alice? Solo quiero recordarles de que Félix amenazo a Edward: "**_**estúpido Edward, hare que te destruyan te daré en donde más te duele, lo veras y veremos con quien se queda bella" **_**jajá gracias biie**


	6. LA VISION

LA VISION

**Alice pov**

-bella a aceptado ir a Port Angeles de comp…- hasta ahí me quede, de pronto una visión vino a mi…

"_estaban Edward y bella en el prado, también estaban Félix y jane, esta torturaba a Edward mientras que Félix sostenía a Renesme bella estiraba su escudo hacia Edward y Renesme? Porque la dejaba desprotegida? No, espera, en ese momento alguien apareció…"_

Hasta ahí quedo la visión, no pude ver más.

-Jacob- pensé en vos alta, tuvo que ser Jacob, por que otra razón se desvanecería mi visión? Jacob era el único al que no podía ver a él y a Nessie, eso fue raro, porque pude ver a Nessie en la visión? No lo sé, me dolía la cabeza…

-Alice?- me miro Rosalie algo confundida-que viste? Estaba Jacob?- me pregunto Rosalie- Alice me estas asustando. MARY ALICE CULLEN BRANDON! Qué te pasa?

-oh! Lo siento rose es solo que tuve una visión donde…no importa- era mejor no decírselo a nadie, era mejor hablar con Edward primero.

-bueno si ese perro estaba en tu visión. Tienes razón, no importa

-ese perro?

-si, mencionaste a Jacob, Alice estas bien? Estas muy tensa

-no es nada rose, oye mañana vamos a ir a Port Angeles con Bella ok?

-wow, que le dijiste a la niñita para que aceptara? No importa no quiero ir

-Rosalie! No te hagas que bien sabes que vas a terminar yendo, te vi en la visión así que no te hagas la que no ok?

-pero… bueno está bien Alice no te preocupes

**Edward pov**

-cual es la condición Edward?- me pregunto bella separando nuestros labios

-la condición es que…-hay no Alice tenía una visión pero no puede ver de qué se trataba solo vi como jane me torturaba (¿cuando no?) pero bella estiraba su escudo hacia mi dejando desprotegida a Nessie…

-Edward?-

-bella…-le iba a contar pero "oí" que Alice no pensaba decir nada así que tampoco le dije nada a bella para no preocuparla-…tengo que hablar con Alice, mi condición es que… que Nessie también nos acompañe.

-Edward! Necesitamos hablar- dijo Alice intentando no parecer preocupada, tampoco pensaba decirle nada a bella.

-ok! Yo me voy porque al parecer es algo que no es de mi importancia verdad? Bueno solo te digo Alice que mañana en la tarde ok? No antes ni después porque entonces no iré.

Después de decir esto bella fue arriba.

-Alice…

-Edward yo creo que convendría mas hablar en otro lugar, no quiero preocupar a nadie.

-Ok, nos vamos en el volvo o en tu porsche?

-en el mío, no creo que puedas manejar muy bien ahorita. Tranquilízate Edward, vas a preocupar a la familia

-ok vámonos ya!


	7. EN LA CAFETERIA

EN LA CAFETERIA

**Edward pov**

Íbamos en el porsche de Alice y yo no lograba explicarme cómo diablos Nessie había terminado en manos de ese idiota de Félix

-Edward tranquilízate por favor, mira piensa en que aun no ha ocurrido nada todavía podemos detenerlo, tenemos que buscar más pistas

-Alice! Le dije a bella que nos lleváramos a Nessie a Port Angeles no creo que sea prudente dejarla sola, necesitaremos el escudo de bella también.

-está bien no creo que el perro pueda cuidar de Renesme, una sola mirada de jane y todo se acabaría

Alice se estaciono en la cafetería que estaba al final de la carretera, casi no había gente así que me pareció buena idea. Cuando entramos un camarero se acerco a Alice y le ofreció la mesa del fondo.

-que desean ordenar?- vaya Alice no había pensado en eso qué diablos íbamos a ordenar?, hay que estoy haciendo, pensando en tontería cuando debería estar pensando en mi hija

-aun no ordenaremos, estamos esperando a una persona, mientras tanto tráiganos una coca-cola para cada uno... o bueno solo una no tendrás inconveniente en invitarme de la tuya verdad mi amor?-Alice iba a fingir que yo era su novio, ya que al parecer al camarero le gustaba mi hermana y no teníamos tiempo ni ganas de soportarlo.

-en seguida-dijo el chico "_rayos como puede tener novio? Bueno ella es bonita, que tonto soy al creer que se podía fijar en mi" _me dio un poco de lastima el muchacho, pero no después de ver sus intenciones con las mujeres.

-Edward no sé cómo va a conseguir llevarse a Renesme Félix, y tampoco se quien va a llegar en el prado, bueno tengo la idea de que tal vez sea Jacob…

-no lo dudes, es Jacob pero tenemos que estar alerta no podemos arriesgarnos, no ves si aro y los demás están al tanto, si no lo saben habrá mucha ventaja pero no lo sé… que hacemos Alice, yo no quiero jugar con la vida de Renesme, ella no es inmortal

-Edward cálmate por favor mira en la visión había poco viento, se veía que iba a salir el sol, según esto, el sol saldrá… el martes y hoy es domingo así que tenemos 2 días para pensar muy bien mañana iremos al centro comercial…

-Alice! No es momento de pensar en compras…

-pero no te preocupes en el centro comercial hay mucha gente y será muy difícil que se la quieran llevar en un lugar público no lo lograrían sin llamar…-Alice paro de hablar, pues el joven llego con la coca-cola y se la dio. Después de eso se fue sin decir nada ni mirarla.

-ok mañana nos iremos al centro comercial, pero creo que deberíamos decirle a Jacob lo que planea Félix así puede estar prevenido el también…

-no Edward si le decimos el querrá quedarse con Nessie y no entenderá que bella la protegería mejor…

-Alice confía un poco en Jacob lo conozco y sé que lo aceptara

-bueno es tu decisión haya tu entonces vámonos para hablar con el perro


	8. VENGANZA

VENGANZA

**Félix pov**

No podía creer que el estúpido de Edward casi me ganara, pero esto sí que no se iba a quedar así, necesitaba vengarme y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer. Iba camino a ver a jane ella podría ayudarme pero no quería llamar la atención no quería que aro se enterara de mi plan, se lo adueñaría y no me dejaría acabar con Edward Cullen, según Aro, Edward valía más que yo por su poder.

-Heidi, has visto a jane?- le pregunté a mi compañera

-creo haberla visto en…

-para que me buscas Félix? O déjame adivinar algo relacionado a los Cullen?

-jane, no, Heidi nos podrías dejar a solas por favor

-o claro, además tengo que ir por "el almuerzo"

Espere a que Heidi saliera para poder hablar con jane, con ella de mi parte podría ser muy fácil convencer a su hermanito, Alec siempre apoyaba a jane…

-que quieres Félix? Estoy en lo cierto? Si estamos hablando de los Cullen?

-jane necesito que me ayudes a matar a Edward, pero quiero discreción, si aro se entera nos detendrá

-lo sé, pero para que matar a Edward, no sería mejor darle donde más le duele?

-no tocaras a bella si es eso a lo que te refieres, antes de eso yo te mato a ti…-no pude terminar de hablar cuando jane me empezó a torturar pero de todos modos no dejaría que tocara a bella. De repente paro mi agonía.

-no seas tonto, para que matar a bella cuando puedo darles a los don en donde más les dolerá

-RENESME

-ay pero que inteligente eres, prepárate mañana mismo saldremos a Forks yo me ocupare de que aro no se entere.

**Jane pov**

Era mi oportunidad, este idiota me la estaba dando en charola de plata y por supuesto que intentaría matar a bella pero…

-Alec! Podrías hacerme un favor?

-por supuesto hermanita, que se te ofrece

-necesito que le digas a aro que si podemos ir mañana a USA, necesitamos ir por favor convéncelo

-pero porque yo? si tu eres su consentida

-por favor solo hazlo

-está bien jane


	9. CONVENCER AL PERRO

CONVENCER AL PERRO

**Edward pov**

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que quería hacer era hablar con Jacob. Alguien me tapo los ojos con sus manos.

-quién soy?- me pregunto bella fingiendo una voz diferente, yo sabía que era ella porque no oía ningún pensamiento. Voltee y la bese

-la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la que más amo…-me detuvo con su beso y me soltó los ojos, la bese muy fuerte pero me acorde de que necesitaba hablar con Jacob

-Has visto a Jacob?- le pregunte

-mmm creo haberlo visto afuera con Renesme, que es tano misterio Edward?

-de que hablas?

-EDWARD ANTHONY tú crees que soy tonta? Primero vas con Alice a no se donde muy misteriosamente y ahora quieres hablar con Jacob…

-bella, no pasa nada ok? Solo estoy buscando a Jacob para avisarle que Renesme mañana ira con nosotros a Port Angeles y lo de Alice no es nada es solo que Jasper tiene un problemita…

-oh! Lamento haber pensado mal. Bueno corre a avisarle a Jacob

"_y yo lamento mentirte y tener que meter a Jasper en esto" _pensé

-para que me quieres Cullen?

- Jacob necesito decirte algo muy importante, Alice vio que Félix intentaba llevarse a Renesme asi que mañana Renesme nos acompañara al centro comercial para tenerla protegida, solo quería que lo supieras para que estuvieras al tanto y nos ayudaras a protegerla…

-no Edward, no van a llevarse a Nessie y menos si se la quieren robar

-Jacob, jane te aniquilaría muy fácilmente además a Nessie le conviene estar con bella, ella es su madre y además su escudo seria de mucha utilidad

-Está bien, pero solo si yo voy con ustedes, le voy a preguntar a bella…

-NO! Bella no sabe nada y no se lo digas no quiero preocuparla, y tampoco puedes ir porque cuando tu estas cerca alice no puede ver visiones y necesitamos su poder.

- no Edward y como voy a saber si mi Nessie esta bien?

-te prometo que te avisare...- termine convenciendo a Jacob.


	10. CENTRO COMERCIAL

**CENTRO COMERCIAL **

**EDWARD POV**

Hoy era el día en el que iríamos al "centro comercial", yo estaba muy preocupado por Nessie, que demonios pensaban Félix y jane hacer? Que querían lograr…

-Edward estas bien?- me pregunto bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-mmm si amor porque lo preguntas?

- No lo se tengo un mal presentimiento

-un mal presentimiento?

-no lo sé ya te dije pero bueno no importa que podría pasarnos? Verdad?- "_sí, que podría pasarnos?" _Me pregunte irónicamente, no le conteste y lo único que hice fue darle un beso

-par de tortolitos tranquilícense por favor y que no se les olvide que Rosalie, Nessie y yo también venimos aquí con ustedes además, Edward quieres que choquemos? Mantén tu vista al frente sin distraerte por favor por eso estamos como estamos

-Cállate pequeño duende lo que pasa es que nos tienes envidia por qué TU Jasper no pudo venir- Alice me saco la lengua y volteo a la ventanilla

Después de un largo rato llegamos al centro comercial. Íbamos viendo todos los puestos que encontrábamos y yo aun seguía pensando en el idiota de Felix. Bella iba a mi lado mientras que cargaba a Nessie yo abrazaba a mi Bella intentando protegerla "_de qué?" _de las miradas que le lanzaban los estúpidos hombres no me pude contener mas y la bese con Nessie aun en sus brazos…

-em no quiero incomodar a mis papis pero estoy un poco apretada- nos interrumpió Nessie. Llego alice corriendo y jalo a bella y se la llevo corriendo, no sin antes decirme que cuidara a Nessie

"_perfecto vallanse, córranle, total no me quedo solo" pensé, _pero que idiota era porque no me quedaba solo, estaba conmigo mi hija.

Mientras llevaba a Nessie en mis brazos una tipa se me acerco de repente buscando un pretexto para poder hablar con migo

-hola, oye no sabes donde esta el baño?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara, me rei porque el baño estaba justo a lado de nosotros; alce una ceja

-am, a menos de que lo hayan cambiado, según yo, estas parada justo a lado de el- la amiga que la acompañaba soltó una carcajada "_que tonta, debí usar otro pretexto" _ pensó, se sonrojo y salió corriendo al baño.

Buscaba a bella y a las locas de mis "hermanas" cuando vi un dije en oro blanco que tenía un sol y una luna y no pude evitar recordar cuando Jacob y yo nos unimos para proteger a mi bella. Se lo compre. Bella se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la espalda

**BELLA POV**

Alice me jalo muy rápido fuimos y me hizo probar como setecientos vestidos al final salimos cargando un buen de bolsas y todavía lo que les habíamos comprado a Esme y a Nessie, la ropa de Rosalie y la de Alice.

-busquemos a Edward y a Renesme- ya quería encontrarlo e irme de aquí, no puedo dejar de pensar de que algo va a pasar y no sé qué es lo que es, pero bueno estando con Edward que me podría pasar?

Encontramos a Edward y lo abrace lo necesitaba con migo, lo bese hasta que Rosalie nos interrumpió.

-em… tendrán mucho tiempo en la casa para estar "juntos"

- no todos somos como Emmet y tu rose- le dijo bella y ella solamente sonrió apenada.

**Ola jaja soy yo la escritora incumplida e irresponsable pero bueno no voy a dejar la historia y lean nuestro nuevo fic que se llama MI ANGEL bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mi jeje bueno pues las dejo y veo si me da tiempo de escribirle otro capitulo biie**

**REVIEWS DEJENME REVIEWS U.U (BNO SI KIEREN KLARO) **

**ALLA ABAJO**


	11. ES HORA DE LA VENGANZA

**ES HORA DE LA VENGANZA**

**JANE POV**

-Vamos Félix por que no confías en mi? Ya te jure que no le voy a hacer nada la estupidita de Isabelita Swan DE CULLEN- Félix me gruño

- no por mucho tiempo.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Aro no se diera cuenta de que veníamos a Forks?

- Solo le pedí a mi hermanito que me ayudara- me miro con una ceja alzada- osh para que me entiendas… alec hablo con Aro pidiendo permiso para que viniéramos él, tu y yo.

-pero entonces donde esta el idiotita de tu hermano?

-por ahí aterrorizando un pequeño pueblo o que se yo, le dije que no tenia porque venir si no quería y que crees? Exacto, no quiso

-tenemos que planear que vamos a hacer… como vamos a hacer que la niña venga con nosotros

-tengo un plan- le dije con una sonrisa en la boca. Tenia el plan perfecto pero aun tenia que pensar que iba a hacer para destruir a bella, no era muy sencillo con el maldito escudo que tenia y sin la ayuda de este tipo, como le hare? Tengo mucho que pensar .

**JACOB POV**

Edward me había dicho sobre que la chupasangre torturadora y el otro querían llevarse a mi Nessie que lo intentaran y se las verían conmigo.

Sin Nessie ni nadie con quien estar no tenía nada que hacer así que fui a patullar

"_que pasa jefe?"_ me pregunto leah "_porque tan preocupado?"_

"_escúchenme seth y leah necesito que me ayuden a vigilar, por favor dos chupasangre están rondando por aquí y al parecer quieren hacerle algo a mi Nessie"_

"_tranquilo Jake, leah y yo los destruiremos antes de que puedan hacerle algo a TU Nessie jaja"_

"_ese es el problema, la chupasangre tiene uno de esos dones pero este don es de cuidado "_

"_vamos Jacob deja de hacerte el preocupado y dinos cual es el poder de esa tipa" _me dijo leah como siempre muy impasiente

"_si me dejas terminar… ella puede torturar a las personas y hace que sientan una agonía que te hace querer morir, y obvio es mas fácil matarte para ella"_

"_eh peleado contra chupasangres peores"_

"_cállate leah este poder es de mucho que temer hasta se me hizo la piel de gallina"_ dijo seth.

Me quede toda la tarde esperando algo nuevo pero no pasaba nada no sabía que hacer esto estaba muy aburrido y no encontraba nada que hacer lo único que quería es que mi Nessie llegara y estuviera con migo.

**EDWARD POV**

Ya íbamos de regreso cuando tuvimos que arreglar la llanta que se nos poncho en media carretera.

-Edward apúrate, ya quiero ver a Jasper- me dijo alice

- mira, duende, mejor ven a ayudarme a cambiar esto para que sea mas rápido

-y mancharme con aceite? Ni lo pienses

-osh yo te ayudo- dijo Rosalie, se me había olvidado que era una experta en mecánica- Alice pásame la caja de herramientas que está en la cajuela-

-ok espérame tantito bella ayúdame por favor

-yo también quiero ayudar- decía Renesme

-nena juega o quédate en el coche por favor espéranos tantito ya casi terminamos.

**RENESME POV**

La llanta del volvo de papa se había ponchado y tia rose y alice estaban intentando ayudar a mi papa, pero el me había dicho que me quedara aquí sentada y que no me alejara. Wow había una mariposa, la quería para dársela a mi mami de regalo, baje del coche y fui corriendo a perseguirla,

-oh que linda ven con migo por favor- le hablaba pero no venia la mariposita.

Después de un rato note que me había alejado de mis papas, que voy a hacer, me senté en el pasto esperando que alguien pasara para que pudiera llevarme o me ayudaran.

-Ola nena!- voltee y mi sorpresa fue cuando descubri que atrás de mi estaba la vampira que torturaba a mi papa quería correr aunque sabia que era un intento en vano

-no corras ni tengas miedo, Felix y yo te llevaremos con tus papas, venimos a pedirles perdón por lo sucedido- me dijo Jane

- No quieres hacerme daño?

- no pequeña yo jamás te haría daño vamos te llevamos súbete al auto

Me subi en el auto que me señalaron, cuando estaba adentro ella me abraso y me sentí muy comoda y me quede dormida en sus brazos.


	12. donde estas?

**¿DONDE ESTAS?**

**Edward pov**

Alice y bella fueron a comprar comida para Renesme que ya se habían pasado sus horas de comer y lo que menos quería era una hija anémica… como si eso fuera posible pero bueno terminamos y estábamos esperando a que regresaran las tres para ya irnos a la casa.

-hay vienen las chicas- me dijo Rosalie pero yo no voltee a verlas.

-Edward!- se abalanzo sobre mi bella y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.- te extrañe

-jaja no fue mucho tiempo pero bueno y que comió mi Nessie? Sangre o comida normal?

-¿Qué? Nessie no está aquí?- me dijo Alice

-¿Qué significa "_Nessie no esta aquí?_ – dije algo preocupado, como es eso de que no estaba aquí Nessie?

-Félix y jane!- dijo Alice- ya se la llevaron, Edward, YA SE LA LLEVARON

-no puede ser como pudimos ser tan irresponsables esos malditos tienen a mi hija…

-¿qué?- dijo bella muy enojada - TU….-me dijo apuntándome con la mano-… Y TU TAMBIEN- señalo a Alice- ustedes dos lo sabían por eso tanto misterio, pero que les pasaba por la cabeza? Yo soy su madre, tengo derecho a saber sobre lo que le pasa a mi hija y ahora por su culpa esta desaparecida, no puedo creer que no me tengan la suficiente confianza…

-perdóname amor yo le pedí a Alice que no te dijera nada para que no te preocuparas y no te pusieras como estas ahorita exactamente...te amo y perdóname por haberte ocultado esto pero esto no va a salvar a nuestra hija, de nada sirve que nos enojemos… ahorita Renesme esta a salvo, no piensan hacerle nada por ahora…

-que significa por ahora?

-bella tenemos que conservar la calma, hay que ir a la casa. Lo único que sabemos es que mañana tendremos que ir al prado donde peleamos con los neófitos. Ahí nos van a estar esperando Jane y Félix.

Nos subimos al coche y después de un largo rato llegamos a la casa donde le contamos todo a los demás, les contamos que Nessie había desaparecido pero no era raro que ahorita la tuvieran Jane y el estúpido de Félix en algún lugar en Forks.

-¿Qué NESSIE QUE?- grito el perro quien se abalanzo sobre mi- te dije que no debía ir, de seguro esos malditos chupasangre se la llevaron y todo por tu culpa maldita sabandija te dije yo te dije y ahora mi Nessie esta en sus sucias manos por tu culpa por tu maldita culpa- Jacob no dejaba de golpearme y yo no hacía nada para zafarme de su agarre, sé que me lo merecía, yo tenia la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando…

-¿Qué? JACOB BLACK YA LO SABIA Y YO NO?- me grito bella cuando lograron quitarme a Jacob de encima

-bella él tenía que saberlo, es su imprimación, no nos dejaría llevar a Nessie- dijo alice para calmarla

-y por eso mismo no quería que se la llevaran!- grito Jacob con una nota de angustia en la voz, me daba mucha lástima verlo así, yo tampoco se que haría sin bella, ya me había pasado una vez y no pensaba volver a repetir esa experiencia

- y que me importa que sea la imprimación de Jacob? Yo soy su madre, tengo mas derecho que todos ustedes juntos.

- no perdamos la calma hija, veraz que todo va a pasar, mañana nos reuniremos con ellos en el prado y necesitamos que estés muy bien porque vamos a necesitar tu escudo.

-está bien Carlisle, me voy a calmar y perdóname por enojarme contigo Edward te amo- y después de decirme esto me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-voy a reunir a la manada para ir con ustedes.

-no serán necesarios tantos lobos, yo creo que será mejor que solo vayas tu Jacob y si quieres Sam para que se sientan más seguros.

-ok entonces voy a hablar con Sam

Jacob salió y todos nos quedamos en un silencio que duro mucho tiempo no sabíamos que hacer, Rosalie y Emmet se subieron a su cuarto. Alice y Jasper estuvieron todo el día en el patio y Esme y Carlisle se veían realmente preocupados, yo no sabía qué hacer estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había causado.

-Edward me perdonas?- me dijo bella depositando un beso en mis labios que duro a mi parecer muy poquito tiempo.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, en todo caso mejor tu perdóname por no haberte contado lo de Nessie.

No me dijo nada y solo me beso, me dio un beso y me quede clavado en nuestro beso, no me importaba nada, en ese momento no me importaba nada…

**Ola jaja aquí esta su escritora loca e incumplida me paso pero bueno denle una leidita a mi otra historia jaja y no crean que las vamos a descuidar ninguna de las dos porque mientras mi amiga escribe una yo escribo otra jaja pero bueno besotes ii déjenme un review porfitas jaja bueno nos vemos **


	13. LA LLAMADA

LA LLAMADA

**Renesme pov **

Me desperté en los brazos de la vampira de ojos rojos y cabello rubio, casi tan bonita como mi tia rose.

-hola nena tienes hambre?- me preguntó.

-am no- mentí, pero mis tripas rujieron y me delataron, ella sonrió- bueno almenos no mucha hambre.

-jaja ok, muy pronto veras a tus papas.

-todavia no llegamos?- pregunte algo confundida

-no, aun no pero pronto, ahora necesito que hables con tus papas y les digas que estas bien porque deben de estar muy preocupados y no queremos eso verdad?

-no, no quiero que se preocupen por mi.

Despues de decir esto se bajo del automovil en el que ibamos con un aparato gris y comenzo a teclear, despues se puso el pequeño telefono en la oreja y empezo a hablar, no reconoci las palabras que decia porque las pronunciaba rapidamente y muy bajo tanto que no pude escuchar, algunas veces reia entredientes y yo me preguntaba con quien estaria hablando, de seguro con tio emmet, el es el mas gracioso de la familia, me encogi de hombros cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad no me interesaba con quien estuviera hablando. Luego estiro un brazo para que yo fuera con ella.

**Jane POV**

Me baje del coche y marque el numero que, segun tenia entendido, era del celular de edward. Lo tome del escritorio de aro, que aun tiene esperanzas de que esos tontos se unieran a la guardia, pero eso jamas ocurriria, no mientras yo siguiera con existencia…

-¿Dónde tienes a mi hija maldita secuestradora?- reí, el ya sabia quien era así que alice seguía vigilandome jaja muy bien muy bien, me encanta ser el centro de atencion.

-no me sorprende que sepas que soy yo, querido tranquilizate, tu hija aun sigue con vida no pensamos quitarsela _hoy. _Felix y yo somos pacientes y queremos esperar a que tu y tu bellita puedan ver agonizar a su pequeña…

-¡Callate! Mañana nos veremos en el prado

-bravo! Bravo! Así que ya sabes en donde te esperaremos, querido no tienes perdon mira que saber cuando, a que hora y para que ibamos a vernos y aun así contestar mi llamada y permitir que se me acabara el credito…

-Calla de una vez Jane, tu y yo sabemos para que llamaste, así que pasame a mi hija rapido.

-hoy vaya vaya felicitame a tu pequeña hermana por tener todo bajo control pero bueno veo que yo puedo ser paciente para matar a tu pequeña hija y tu no para poder hablar con ella, creo que yo tengo muchas y tu no verdad?- dije riendo mientras le hacia una seña a la niña para que viniera con migo

-y aun así sabemos a quien quiere aro a su lado ¿_verdad?_

- y no se para que pero bueno aquí esta tu pequeño angel- dije sonriendo hipocritamente hacia el engendro que se encontraba enfrente de mi- te quiero edward y recuerda que ella estara sana y salva cuando la veas…hasta pronto querido- le mande un beso y le sonreí a renesme luego de darle el telefono.

**Edward POV**

-Hola papi- escuche la voz de mi hija y se escuchaba muy bien

-Nessie! Como estas?, no te han hecho daño?- se escucharon unas risas pero lo que mas me sorprendio es que no solo era la risa de Jane, si no que tambien se escuchaba la risa de mi Nessie- pero que…

-papi la tia Jane no me ha hecho nada malo ella es muy buena no se porque siempre que hablan de ella dicen cosas feas, ella es maravillosa y como podria hacerme daño si me quiere mucho…

-tia Jane?- dije algo confundido

-claro, ella me ha dicho que la llame así. Bueno papi nos veremos pronto verdad? Uy bueno no quiero ser grosera pero me tengo que ir, mis tios Jane y Felix me llevaran a comer y me muero de hambre te quiero, nos vemos me saludas a mama bye.

-No espera tu mama quiere hablar contigo- dije mirando a Bella que tenia tristeza y felicidad en los ojos.

-lo siento edie pero tu hija ya se subio al coche, como ya te dijo quiere comer algo y por ahora la voy a complacer en lo que ella necesite…

-escuchame estupida, te atreves a hacerle algo a mi Nessie y te mato oíste!- grito Bella que me habia arrebatado el telefono de las manos. Se escucharon unas risas del otro lado y despues el tono que avisaba que ya habian colgado.

Bella se lanzo a mis brazos y yo la abraze, _"si bella fuera humana la habrias estrangulado" _fulmine con la mirada a emmet, _"uy lo siento hermanito"_.

-bueno entonces mañana veremos a Nessie?- pregunto esme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si

-bueno no hay que ser pesimistas al menos te ha prometido llevar a Nessie sana y salva no?

-pero dijo que _hasta ahora_ esta a salvo, pero no piensa mantenerla "_a salvo" _ por mucho tiempo…- dijo bella.

- pero ella piensa mantenerla así hasta que puedan verla tu y edward, así que tenemos tiempo de planear algo, ademas ella no cuenta con que llevaremos a los lobos-interrumpio carlisle.

Bella abrio la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento llego Jacob y vi en su mente que no solo llevaria al prado a sam, sino que tambien irian seth, leah, paul y quil, dos lobos mas de cada manada por si sucediera algo inesperado, mientras que los otros lobos permanecerian en su forma lobuna por si llegaban los otros vulturi…

-No vendran los otros vulturi, Jane fue muy astuta y engaño a su hermano para que le hizieran creer a Aro que iban a otro lugar, si Aro se enterara de que ellos vienen a matar no solo a Renesme, si no que a tantos Cullen's como puedan, el vendria y lo detendria.- frunci el ceño y todos me miraron confuzos.

-no tienes porque espiar en mi mente, yo pensaba decirles a ellos- dijo jacob mientras los demas seguian confundidos. "_edward podrias explicarnos?"_

-el perro…- "_te molestaria tratarme con mas respeto?, despues de todo eres mi suegro y muy pronto seremos parte de la misma familia"_penso Jacob y despues imagino a mi Nessie en sus brazos, lo fulmine con la mirada-…nuestro querido Jacob…-_"que tal si dices: 'mi querido yerno'"-_Jacob no tengo tiempo para tus estupidos juegos; como decia, ese-dije señalando a Jacob con la cabeza- no solo va a traer a sam como habia dicho, sino que tambien nos acompañaran 4 lobos mas.

-Valla eso es bueno, creo, de todos modos tenemos que ver como lo vamos a hacer, tenemos que tener un plan.- dijo carlisle

-bueno yo creo que podria funcionar si los lobos llegan de sorpresa, que aparescan de la nada cuando tengamos a nessie en nuestras manos…

-Ahí esta el problema, ella no quiere darnos a Nessie, ni siquiera piensa dejar que se despidan de ella Bella y Edward- dijo Alice.

-¡¿¡Que!- gritó bella

-Calma mi amor, eh pensado y creo que podemos pedirle a Jane que nos deje despedirnos de nuestra bebe, no creo que se niegue, despues de todo a ella le conviene que estemos lejos de nuesra familia para poder matarnos a los tres. Si mis presentimientos son correctos, despues de que le digamos eso ella dejara que nos acerquemos solo tú y yo, despues de que nos acerquemos, y tengamos con nosotros a Nessie…

-entraremos los lobos y los aniquilaremos- concluyo Jacob con emosion

-Un momento, y nosotros no tendremos diversion?- pregunto Emmet

-no, ustedes se quedaran aquí, no queremos que se sientan amenazados, despues de todo, solo son Jane y Felix…

-y alec- interrumpio Alice despues de que en una vision aparecia Alec, Jane lo habia llamado, el estaria en otro lugar pero Jane presintio que necesitaria refuerzos así que el tambien estaria.

-¿Alec también?- grito bella

-Calma bella, por favor pero que poca confianza nos tienes, somos mucho mas que ellos tres, en ese momento alice tuvo otra vision, el celular iba a sonar y Jane nos avisaria que tambien iria Alec, y que para que no fuera "disparejo" y para evitar "sorpresitas" solo podriamos ir 3 personas, incluidas yo y Bella.

Y cuando sono solo una vez conteste rapido y dije:

-Ahí estaremos Jane, solo Bella, yo y Emmet- dije y ella rio, emmet sonrio y empezo a dar saltos de emocion ya que el queria estar en la pelea.

-y vuelvo a decir, no se para que te llamo jaja pero bueno querido nos vemos en el prado a por cierto no queremos sorpresitas, que el resto de tu familia se quede en tu casa por favor.

-claro- y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa colgue el telefono.

"_no quiere sorpresitas?" _penso Jacob, me encoji de hombros y dije:

-despues de todo no se referia a esa sorpresa o si?, ella se referia a sorpresas de parte de mi familia, ella no dijo nada acerca de lobos- dije con una sonrisa y mire a bella que tenia un poco de miedo, me acerque a ella y la bese.

-no tienes por que temer amor, todo saldra bien.

-no quiero que les pase nada malo a ti ni a mi bebe

-siempre pensando en los demas verdad?- le di un beso en la frente- no nos sucedera nada, no le va a hacer nada malo a Nessie

-Entonces porque Alice no nos ha dicho nada?

-porque no puede ver que sucedera porque van a estar los lobos y recuerda que no puede ver cuando estan los lobos y Nessie- dije sonriendo con la sonrisa torcida que se que ama ella- confiaz en mi?- pregunté, ella me beso y dijo:

-por toda la eternidad.


	14. EL PRADO

EL PRADO

**Bella POV**

Pasó la noche y yo solo estaba recostada en el pecho de edward mientras finjiamos ver la tele, de pronto edward se levanto.

-lista?- me pregunto, yo dude un poco pero las ganas de ver a mi niña fueron las que me dieron animos; asentí ya que no tenia ganas de hablar, el me sonrió-EMMET!- grito edward y despues de unos segundos llegó emmet un poco despeinado, alice le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa y despues se salio con Jasper

- nos avisas cuando esten a salvo- le dijo carlisle a edward, luego volteo y me vio, me sonrio- suerte cariño, todo saldra bien.

Con un poco de esperanza Sali junto con emmet y edward.

-vayanse adelantando- dijo edward- ire a avisarle a Jacob para que se escondan- despues de decir esto salio corriendo.

Emmet y yo corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos y despues de un rato edward nos alcanzo. Nos saco la lengua a emmet y a mi y despues nos adelanto.

-presumido- le grite y corri mucho mas rapido, le saque la lengua y ahora fui yo quien iba a la delantera- eso te enseñara- le dije segura de que me escuchaba edward, corri lo mas rapido hasta que llegue al prado, pude escuchar un "_esperenme" _de parte de emmet pero no le tome importancia cuando vi a Nessie riendo con Jane, senti mucho coraje al verlas juntas, "_ella deberia estar riendo conmigo" _pense para mi, edward me abrazo por detrás y beso mi oreja, me sorprendio no ver a Alec.

- pronto reira contigo mi amor- me dijo despues de que llegó emmet - tienes tu escudo activado.

-si lo se, quiero cubrirte a ti y a emmet de esa.

-y estas en lo cierto, ahorita ella esta frustrada porque esta intentando torurarme.-nos fuimos acercando hasta cierto punto, estabamos muy alejados pero aun asi podiamos oirnos.

-Veo que cumpliste tu promesa querido- dijo Jane

-como siempre, y no me llames querido- le contesto mi edward

-bueno vamos a comenzar el entretenimiento- dijo Jane con mi nessie aun en sus brazos.

-¿Qué entretenimiento tia jane?

- el que le tenemos preparado a tus papis mi niña- edward se tenso a un lado mio

- bella quita el escudo por favor-" _¿Qué?" _pensé_- _quitalo por favor, jane dice que si no lo quitas, toturara a Nessie- intente expandir mi escudo hacia nessie y edward me tomo del brazo- quitalo!- ella no solo puede torturar a nessie con su poder, recuerda que ella la tiene en sus brazos- quite mi escudo ya que edward tenia razon pero tan pronto deje caer mi escudo edward comenzo a retorcerse, me puse enfrente de el para que no lo lastimara mas y no senti nada y edward dejo de retorcerse. De nuevo la mire y ella me sonrio y despues miró a emmet y el se empezo a retorcer, me puse enfrente de el lo mas rapido que pude y edward empezo a retorcerse.

-¡ALTO!- grito mi Nessie- ¿Qué esta pasando tia Jane?

- nada nena, estamos jugando- contesto y le sonrio, la bajo de sus brazos y Renesme intento acercarse a nosotros pero Felix la cargo

-quitale tus sucias manos de encima idiota!- le grite

- no hermosa, solo lo hare si tu vienes en su lugar.

Me acerque a ellos, edward me tomo de la mano y me iba a acompañar pero felix dijo:

-TU SOLA

Asi que me solte de su agarre y camine hacia mi nessie, me la dio y cuando la tuve entre mis brazos el me jalo y me beso, el movia sus labios, yo solo deseaba que esto terminara pronto.

-tienes que cooperar bella- me dijo el idiota, me tomo de la cintura y de nuevo me beso

- mama, que haces?- oí que me decia mi niña pero felix me apretaba mas hacia el. De pronto todo sucedió muy rapido, me solte del agarre de felix, emmet se lanzo hacia Jane y yo estire mi escudo hacia emmet para que no lo torturara, edward empezo a pelear contra Felix y Jacob y 5 lobos mas aparecieron, protegi tambien a los lobos y jacob vino hacia mi y yo puse a renesme en su espalda, el corrio lo mas rapido que pudo con nessie en sus manos.

No me di cuenta que habia bajado mi escudo hasta que escuche rugidos y un grito atrás de mi, edward tenia a felix, pero Jane torturaba a los lobos y a emmet, mi escudo tenia agujeros y no los pude proteger bien asi que me puse delante de jane y pelee contra ella. De pronto solo senti una agonia muy grande, mas fuerte que cuando me converti en vampira; mi escudo me estaba fallando. Cai en mis rodillas y despues no senti nada.

Mire alfrente y vi a felix enfrente de mi, el se habia puesto entre Jane y yo.

-IDIOTA- grito jane sin dejar de torturarlo

-prometiste que a ella no- dijo el aun en agonia

-jaja cuando cumplo mis promesas?- dijo Jane, se acerco a el y le arranco la cabeza, fue horrible ver eso, ella seguia riendo y de pronto me volteo a ver me prepare para el dolor pero nunca aparecio, mi escudo funcionaba de nuevo. Asi que lo lleve hacia edward y emmet.

-Valla Jane, creo que te has quedado sola y tu hermanito?- dijo emmet

- no lo se, no llego, felices no?- dijo con una sonrisa- anden matenme

-no somos como tu, pero ya que tanto insistes- me acereque a ella pero de pronto llego aro, los lobos nos rodearon y tambien estire mi escudo, solo venian aro, cayo, marco y demetri.

-que raro que nos veamos en este mismo lugar no creen?- dijo aro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-por supuesto aro- dijo edward, despues miro lo que quedaba de Felix mientras que se quemaba ya que los lobos habian echo una fogata en sus restos, no me pregunten como porque ni yo vi en que momento sucedió; aro tambien lo vio y fruncio el ceño.

-Vaya Jane, has tenido cosas que hacer verdad?, te has estado portado mal

-yo…- bajó la mirada y en ese momento llego alec, lo miro y susurro algo que yo entendi como "_traidor"_

-lo siento hermanita pero siendo honestos sabiamos que los cullen ganarian, y no me caen tan mal, no entiendo que tienen en contra de ellos.

-yo tampoco- dijo cayo con una sonrisa.

- bueno ya se pueden ir en paz hijos, perdonen a mi pequeña por haber echo esto y tu jane, tenemos mucho de que hablar no crees?-

- si aro

-gracias Aro- dijo edward y nos fuimos de ahí. Corrimos hasta la casa y dejamos atrás a los vulturi.

Cuando llegamos vi a mi nessie jugando con Jacob solo corri y la abraze

-perdon mami- me dijo con una sonrisa- no lo vuelvo a hacer.

- lo sabemos pequeña, te queremos mucho- dijo edward mientras que nos abrazaba a las dos.

Despues de un rato nessie sigui jugando con jacob mientras emmet contaba lo que habia sucedido en el prado, y estaba decepcionado ya que no tuvo oportunidad de pelear contra nadie.

Edward y yo nos salimos al patio.

-te amo- me dijo y me dio un beso y yo se lo correspondi- te dije que nada sucederia o no?

- si y siento haber tenido miedo, despues de todo tu eres el que lo sabe todo no?

- mmm- me miro con el ceño fruncido- si yo lo se todo, y se que esta noche la pasaremos genial- me volvio a besar

- a si?

- por supuesto nena, creiste que despues de besar a felix yo me iba a quedar como si nada?

- yo no lo bese, el me beso a la fuerza.

-hizo esto?- y me jalo de la cintura y empezo a besarme, y yo tambien lo bese- ya ves?

-que?

-tambien me besaste

-estas celoso?

-un poquito- me besó

- pues no tienes porque estarlo, yo te amo y sere tuya por siempre

-por toda la eternidad- me corrigio y luego me beso de nuevo, y nos quedamos besandonos todo el dia, con edward junto a mi, nada me preocupaba, todo era perfecto con tenerlo aquí conmigo.

**Ola jaja ya se que no tengo perdon por no haber actualizado pero pues aquí les deje el capitulo anterior y este. El proximo capitulo sera como un epilogo y sera solo de Nessie y Jacob bueno gracias por leerme y dejenme un review por favot XD las quiero**

**REVIEWS**

**II**

**V**


	15. EPILOGO

**Epilogo**

**Renesme **

Ya han pasado tres años desde que ocurrio lo de la malvada vampira que me habia querido secuestrar, bueno yo nunca creí que ella quisiera hacerme algo malo, pero ya ven, la muy tonta me engaño y yo todavia mas tonta la llame tia. Pero por suerte llego mi jacob a tiempo y me salvo. Bueno ok los que me salvaron fueron mis papas pero yo siempre veo a mi jacob como mi heroe.

**Flash back**

Mi mama me habia puesto en la espalda de mi Jacob, y el corria a toda velocidad, yo no sabia que ocurria pero extrañaba estar con Jacob asi que solo lo acaricie de la espalda mientras le decia a Jacob:

-bajame, anda y juguemos a ver quien gana a la casa.- el solo bufó y nego con la cabeza. No me importo que lo hubiera echo pero em hize la ofendida y me recoste en el.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis abuelos el se fue y regreso pronto ya vestido, tan guapo como siempre.

-Jacob black, porque no me dejaste estar con mis papas y con mis tios- hize un puchero y me conto que jane no era una buena vampira y que me queria matar, me puse a llorar al pensar en el peligro en el que estaban mis papas. Jacob me abrazo y me empezo a consolarme.

-mi nessie todo va a estar bien, mientras estemos juntos todo pasara y nada ni nadie te hara daño, no mientras yo viva me entiendes?- asenti y le di un beso en la mejilla.

**Fin del flash back **

Recorde como habia pasado eso y cuando jacob me confezo que me amaba, aunque de alguna forma yo ya sabia que el estaba imprimado conmigo, fue muy lindo oirlo decirlo de su hermosa boca.

**Flash back**

Ya aparentaba la edad de 16 años y jacob me llevo a comer a un restaurante muy lindo, yo estaba nerviosa, mi tia alice me habia vestido con un vestido muy elegante, cuando baje el estaba ahí tan lindo como siempre, senti mariposas en mi estomago y despues mi papa le dio un puñetaso a mi Jacob.

-perdona edward esque es dificil no pensar en _cosas_ cuando ves esa maravilla

-de acuerdo si quieres irte en dos pies mas te vale que te vallas rapido antes de que me arrepienta de esto.

- nos vamos señorita hermosa?- me pregunto y me beso la mano. Rodee los ojos y asenti un poco sonrojada.

************************************En el restaurante**********************************

-vamos Jake, dime que me quieres decir, para que tanta elegancia? No somos amigos? Porque no me quieres decir? Que paso con la confianza?- le dije despues de darle un sorvo a mi coca-cola

-esque…es muy dificil de explicar… nessie yo te amo

-lo se Jake y tu sabes que yo a ti tambien

-si pero no solo te amo, tu eres la razon de mi existencia.

-Jake yo tambien te amo- dije pero el no entendia lo que le queria decir, asi que le agarre las mejillas y lo acerque hacia mi, lo bese y el me correspondio, al principio fue un beso de amor, muy dulce y tierno pero despues fuimos subiendo de nivel y comenzo a ser un beso desesperado lleno de pasion.

**Fin del flash back**

**-**en que piensas amor?- me pregunto jacob despues de besarme en la frente

-mmm en la vez en que me rescataste de la idiota de Jane y el ingenuo de Felix- le di un beso en los labios- mmm tambien cuando me dijiste que me amabas- y le di otro beso- en que somos la pareja perfecta- y le di otro beso, y cuando me iba a separar de él, me jalo y me beso aumentando el nivel de nuestro beso.

-somos la pareja perfecta?- me dijo alzando una ceja- en verdad lo crees?

- Claro, o tu no?

- claro que si mi pequeña, pero eres feliz con migo?

- Claro que si, porque me lo preguntas?

-no lo se, siento que soy muy poca cosa para ti

-Jacob Black tu jamas seras poca cosa,y tu dime tu eres feliz?

-mientras tu seas feliz yo lo sere porque tu eres mi vida y yo soy lo que tu eres- dijo y me beso y nos quedamos en el crepusculo, viendo como caia la noche y se escodia el sol. Nos besamos y nos quedamos esperando a que empezara un nuevo dia todo el tiempo se paso volando, con Jake, siempre sucedia lo mismo el era yo y yo era el, eramos el uno para el otro para toda la vida.

**Bueno pues es el final jaja me alegro de haberlo terminado no tengo perdon pero bueno gracias por leerme y bueno el otro fanfic tambien leanlo jaja pronto lo terminare y bueno gracias por sus reviews y les agradeceria mas reviews jaja y bueno quiero que me ayuden, necesito otro nombre para esta historia esque bueno se nota que no tengo mucha imaginacion jaja pero bueno ayudenme a encontrar un nombre, espero sus reviews y am bueno yo les avisare cuando le cambie el nombre y bueno hasta pronto las amo! Bexotes.**

**Reviews porfiz**

**V**


End file.
